


I left you in the morning, and in the morning glow

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back-to-front, the game of life,<br/>Long live the Time Lord and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I left you in the morning, and in the morning glow

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a River/Eleven poem. Title from Robert Frost's "Flower-Gathering". Don't hate me 'cause I'm awesome.

He is ageless, she a song.  
He is why she waits so long.  
He is an ever-changing face,  
The Universe's saving grace.  
She's a killer, or so he thought.  
He learned too late that she was not.  
He knew her since before her birth,  
He was too blind to see her worth.  
A blaster and some curly hair  
Was all the Doctor thought was there.  
Her wit, the spaceman suit she donned  
All added up; she was a Pond.

He knew her name before she did,  
He cradled her as a kid.  
He was a story to her, though,  
And he knew things she couldn't know.  
Her life-long mission she had passed,  
For she had poisoned him at last.  
But after a quick change of heart,  
Her Time Lord perks had to depart.  
Regenerations given up  
To rescue her now dying love.

They write down spoilers they can't confess,  
She knows him more, he knows her less.  
She knows rule one; the Doctor lies.  
He first meets her the day she dies.  
His greatest secret is his name  
And this knowledge is hers to claim.  
Back-to-front, the game of life,  
Long live the Time Lord and his wife.


End file.
